In the recent past, wireless technology has seen an increased number of security threats such as brute-force attacks. Therefore, authentication and strong encryption are used to counterattack the security threats. Current authentication and encryption methods involve a Personal Identification Number (PIN) entry and a Push-button entry. The method involving the Push-button entry requires actions to be completed between devices connected through the wireless technology within a time window of two minutes. The method involving the PIN entry is prone to mistypes.